


【Legend/Reg x Ron】404

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】404

【Legend/Reg x Ron】404

 

Ron是在无意中发现这个网站的。他和往常一样的打开电脑，试图在网上搜索需要的资料和文档，他们最近在和群俄国人谈判，对方偶尔蹦出来的俄语让他脑神经死了大半，又隐隐觉得不爽，似乎正在被人用听不懂的话辱骂。Reg觉得他们应该带上个翻译，但是Ron可不打算这么做，那显得太弱势了，不是吗？  
于是他开始学习简单用语，在网上查找资料文献，于是他点开了这个不得了的网站。那是个看起来比较复古的BBS，背景页是黑色的，而字体是白色的，十几个标题简单的铺陈在页面正中央，这是某个论坛的专版，分为作者区和读者区两部分，特邀作者只有一个人，更新内容密密麻麻的排列在他的ID下方，他除了更新贴文几乎一个多余的字都不说，资料和自我介绍也都空着，但是这并不影响下面的读者频道，那里精彩纷呈热闹非凡，堪比大型演唱会现场，而且每个人都恨不得手里举着个摄像机。  
被Ron误点进去的就是其中的一条科普向评论，楼主非常专业的把作者某次更新里提到的俄语内容和翻译连线解释出来，还有一些故意用错的词语的正确拼写方法，底下的回帖正在肆意揣测这个名叫Rogg的作者大大这么写的原因。  
我猜Ren想搞俄国人，Rogg只是他的踏脚石，虐恋情深，惨。一个ID四个字的家伙如此评论。然而他立刻就被人抨击了，Cars：胡说八道，这肯定是Ren床上的小情趣，用俄语叫床Rogg听不懂:) 这条回复被点了几十个赞，大家围成一团，到处查资料献计开动脑筋来决定这位叫Ren的该用俄语里的什么淫词浪句叫床。  
Ron合上了他手边的辞典，刚学了点日常简单对话的他对着博大精深的俄语目瞪口呆，他关掉这个对他毫无帮助的帖子，又被另外的标题所吸引，手贱点开了它。这位正在做剧情流程介绍，照他的说法，Rogg这个坑已经开了一年多了，更新时间虽然不稳定但好在剧情有趣，文笔辛辣见多识广，像是个从腥风血雨里走出来的，就像他描述的Ren一样，出入夜店游览花丛到处留情又不肯真的停歇，他就像是只发情中的欲兽，从舌尖顶端透露出甜美的花蜜，吸引着每个人的注意，哪怕在那之后就会是公螳螂的命运，他内里藏着尖刺，每一片花瓣上都含着剧毒，再多靠近一步就会万劫不复，但这也无法阻止人们窥探的视线。  
这篇留言在被人用哭泣的表情包刷屏，伴随着大量的感叹号，无一不扼腕Rogg悲惨的命运，无望的恋情和即将被抛弃的结局，偶尔几条”我不信，Ren巨巨对Rogg好太多了，他肯定也爱他”的留言被淹没在汪洋大海中，连Ron都不禁为了这位Rogg先生玻璃心碎了一地。  
而且他还是这位专版作者，可想而知有多么凄惨，估计他打字的时候都在哭吧。  
其他的诸如“操他妈的这段肉真辣”“撸管好材料”“我好爱我死在他们绝美爱情里”“求强制PLAY谢谢大佬”的短评也多得是。Ron被勾起了不少好奇心，他退出读者区，点开了作者大大的最近一篇更新，那大概是在两天前上传的，剧情似乎和之前的相连贯，看起来有点没头没尾的感觉，他不得不从头追起来。  
这故事写了个代号叫Ren的杀手，接了个匿名电话准备到英国出任务，对方给他准备好了机票和武器，而他只需要踏上行程，在需要的时间点完成它就行了。照他的描述，Ren是个头发梳的整齐，戴黑框眼镜，平时板着张脸，衬衣纽扣扣到最上面一颗，说起话来含糊不清，三句不离FUCK的家伙，从外表来看就是个不苟言笑，故作姿态，规矩又禁欲的假正经，但他背后却是个彻头彻尾的荡妇，他沉迷性爱，喜欢追求刺激与快感，濒死感让他肾上腺素飙升，被枪指着反而更能让他兴致勃发，与其说是个躺在男人身下的婊子，倒不如说他擅长操控，且享受这一切。  
他落地英国之后就遭到了暗杀，随即和雇主失去了联系，却开始和个叫Rogg，奉命来追查他的警察纠缠不清，那家伙长得和他很像，简直有种在照镜子的错觉，Rogg从酒吧一直跟踪他到了家旅馆前，在觉察到对方的视线之后，他终于忍不住把他勾引上床，虽然打的是 让他死在最爽的时候 的主意，但真正下手的时候又心软了。Rogg压在他的身上，就像个初出茅庐的青涩处男，但仍然为了他神魂颠倒理智全无，他舔着对方滴到自己嘴边的汗水，又抬头和Rogg唇舌相交，从戒指里探出的毒针被他推了回去，然后在对方睡着之后轻手轻脚的穿好衣服悄悄的离开了。  
期间他们又相约了无数次，都像是Ren专门的授意，在合适的时间合适的地点出现，搅乱对方的一切。他故意游走在Rogg的身边，让他的眼里只有自己，小警察当然乐意效劳，他们在酒吧卫生间里做过，在巷口的阴影里接吻，Ren向他炫耀自己刚学会的俄文单词，得意的嘴角弯起来，而Rogg只能注意到他在月光下闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
故事正连载到Ren把Rogg邀请到他的租屋里做爱，这是他第一次透露自己的位置，他骑在小警察的腰上，在他的唇边愉悦的呻吟，Rogg专注的啄吻他迷人的嘴唇，搂紧他的腰。他为了得到Ren死都甘愿，当然没空注意到迫在眉睫的威胁，另一个杀手已经摸到了Ren的家里，沉浸在性爱里让他们全身都是漏洞，简直是下手的最好时机。  
Ron对同性恋的色情故事没有任何不适，反正他自己也是，这些可吓不跑他。他花了一下午去阅读那些连载小说，最后却发现它断在了不得了的地方，好像两位男主都受到了生命的严重威胁似的，但他知道这没什么，Ren先生一定看着一切，于是他打开评论框，在最后的更新下面留了点期待之类的回复，和旁边抓耳挠腮恨不得冲进屏幕里去摇醒他们的小粉丝们形成了强烈对比。  
他看完了故事，也大概了解到了为什么所有人都对他们的恋情唱衰且不看好，Rogg实在太单箭头了，他眼里的Ren简直头顶光环，当然不可能看上一无所有的小警察。  
Ron又翻了翻读者区，有个帖子刚刚被从第二页顶起来，标题写的是“好想看Ren巨巨求Rogg的情节啊！！！”这和他的内心简直一拍即合，他立刻移动鼠标戳开了它，结果第二条评论就让他气的头顶冒烟：楼主说反了吧？应该是Rogg求着Ren才对吧。  
3L：就是就是，Ren这神奇猎人，风筝放的张弛有度，Rogg跑得掉才怪。  
楼主在一片反对里哭着重新出现：不是啊，我就是想看角色逆转的情节嘛，实在不行给Ren巨巨下点药。  
于是形势再次逆转，小粉丝们开始猜测什么类型的媚药才能让Ren放弃自尊，跪在地上求Rogg说要，而不是钻进夜店，在男人堆里爽到升天……他们讨论了快要两百楼都没出结果，反而越来越萎靡失落了，因为第二种的可能性实在太大了。  
Ron咂着舌摇了摇头，正巧他的哥哥推开门走进来，他关掉电脑站起来，Reg走到他的身边，伸手整理了一下他歪在一侧的领带，他站直身扬起下巴，忽然打量起了对方的脸。他的双胞胎兄弟一直和他长得很像，简直可以说是一模一样，让他看到对方就有种照镜子的感觉，但Reg明显成熟稳重的多，思考的东西也更多，他习惯性的一切听从哥哥的，最多在无关紧要的地方产生分歧。  
他们走出房间，一同前往生意场。

 

Ron连续追了几天的更新，Rogg先生手速一般，偶尔还会掉落点小惊喜，他昨天终于更新了故事的最新进展，Ron心满意足的看到那个打扰别人幸福生活的跟踪者被Ren一刀捅穿了脖子，行凶者故意让刀在他的伤口里晃动，制造更多的痛楚，他站在血泊里微笑，用手指蹭掉鼻尖上的血迹，Rogg对眼前发生的惨案熟视无睹，他被Ren牵着领带带回卧室，杀手展示出从未有过的热情，被Roff压在门后的墙壁上，抬起一条腿上了。  
Rogg毫无保留的爱情让Ron羡慕的不行，他从十七岁开始就在暗恋自己的哥哥，在觉察到Reg若有若无的拒绝之前，他就努力退回了安全线之外，尽量和他保持距离，求而不得的人生简直处处是低谷，连不该有的情绪都在不停影响着他。Ron失落了一会儿，又把那篇更新重新看了一遍，然后在不经意的角落里发现了点什么。  
那个追杀Ren的杀手是个法国人，而自己一个礼拜前在酒吧遇到的那个跟踪狂也他妈的是个法国人，他连续三天往Ron家的门缝底下塞情书和恶心的小物件，他不止一次的和Reg抱怨过要在找到他之后用刀扎穿他的脖子，还好从昨天开始，他就再也没有出现过……上帝保佑。  
Ron拉着侧边条直接到顶，从头开始再看了一遍那些文字。

+

Ron难得的邀请Reg来他的公寓聊天，时间临近午夜，街上还有些亮着的路灯，他打开门的时候刚洗完澡，正披着件浴袍用大毛巾擦拭头发，Reg倒是下午和他分开的样子，一手插在衣兜里一手维持着敲开房门的动作僵在那里。  
「随便坐。」Ron转过身，他打了个哈欠，随手将毛巾扔到床边的椅子上，Reg正在打算坐在那里，从天而降的布料罩在他的头上，带着沐浴液的奶香和清爽的须后水味道，他抓着毛巾从自己头上扯下来，抬起头却瞧见他的宝贝兄弟正靠在窗台，低头点燃了一根雪茄，没擦干的水迹从他的额头上滑落下来，顺着鼻尖滴在了地毯上。  
Ron当然不是平常规规矩矩的样子，没梳好的头发散在他的眼睛周围，被水珠凝成一绺一绺的，衣衫半开，怀也系的松松垮垮，他捏着雪茄走到Reg身旁的椅子上坐好，用一只手撑着下巴一边漫不经心的用指甲刮弄着雪茄的表皮，他的声音懒洋洋的，带着点化不开的粘腻感。Reg转了转视线，他努力向后缩了下肩膀，对方浴袍底下好像什么都没穿，翘起的腿让一切展露无遗。

Reg离开他家的时候一脸恍惚，于是第二天一早Ron就在那个论坛里看到了篇更新，Ren比他想象中的还要撩人，所有小动作都成了他勾引Rogg的证据，他喝多了酒，被塞进浴室之前就是一副乱七八糟的模样，Rogg在外面急的团团转，但是这也不影响Ren穿着不合身的衬衣走出来时候的视觉冲击，他骑在小警察的腰上，拉起的衬衣底下不着片缕，锁骨在衣领底下若隐若现，Rogg感觉全身的血液都在往下半身集中。  
他被Ren按在身下亲吻，那双手撩拨的解开他的裤子，探进他衣服底下，顺着结实的腹肌向上摸过去，他想要把对方翻身压下，但是响在耳边的金属声却让他忽然一凛，Ren不知道什么时候摸到了他的手铐，动作迅速的将他的右手拷在了床头，Ren低头玩味的审视着他，从鼻腔里发出含糊不清的轻笑声。

Ron无所事事的坐在谈判席的另外一头，他在几分钟前就走了神，正无意识的把雪茄在嘴巴里转动，吸吮舔吻着那一端，用口水把它沾湿，Reg用视线余光看着他。  
等到玩腻了，他把雪茄抽出来，舌尖发出了嗒的一声，在安静的现场显得分外清楚，Reg已经把头整个转了过来，所有人都在看着他，连交易谈判都不知道什么时候停止了，Ron挑起一边眉毛，满脸都是无辜，然后他向Mr. Lansky做了个 请 的动作。

当天晚上那个论坛就更新了一篇PWP番外。Ren推着Rogg把他压在谈判桌前，亲吻着警察的脖子向下，很快跪进他的腿间，并低头将他含了进去，Rogg抓紧Ren的头发，这该死的小混蛋一边向男人展示好的惊人的口活，一边又用无辜的视线从下而上的看着他，在纯洁与诱惑间游荡，像个迷途在人间的恶魔。他把Rogg咬的欲仙欲死，底下的评论表示他们看得如痴如醉。  
Ron收回了准备留下评论的手，他抱着笔记本电脑敲响了Reg的房门。  
门很快就在他的眼皮底下打开，他的兄弟叼着根烟，看起来状态不是很好，眼睛底下盖了一层黑眼圈。他把电脑拍到对方的胸口上，然后推着他回到房间里，Reg看起来一脸惊诧，他接过电脑，在对方的示意下按亮屏幕，铺陈在他眼前的画面让他背襟发寒，整个人都僵在了原处。  
他惊慌失措的抬头看向Ron，否定的话脱口而出，「不是这样的，Ron，你听我解释——」  
他的兄弟用叹息声截断了他，「但是我爱你，Reg，」他轻声说，「好吧，听起来又像是我的一厢情愿。」  
Reg不敢置信的看着他，直到眼底的光芒一点一点的重新亮了起来。

+

不得了的事情发生了。  
那个板块从论坛上注销了，不管是谁去搜索原本的内容或者网址，都只能得到404的反馈。

 

Fin.

「真可惜，」Ron翻着俄文辞典，头也不抬的说，「我还想让你把我们接下来的生活都写上去呢。」


End file.
